Alternative ending to the Merlin Finale
by merganaotp
Summary: I didn't like the finale at all! This is how I would have liked it to end. :) Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, was unsure about posting but I would really appreciate any comments! Thanks, hope you enjoy! I will update if there is demand :)**

Morgana stumbled towards them, bedraggled and tired. Her raven hair was tangled and she had a large, painful graze on her head. Her black dress was torn, and the hem trailed in the mud.

"Arthur?" She called out, seeing him slumped on the floor.

Arthur barely moved his head. He knew she was going to make some mockery or take advantage of his helplessness.

"Morgana." He slurred. "Do what you want to do and be gone."

"No, Arthur, no. The time for all this bloodshed is over. I am sorry for all that I have done against you. I was blinded with thirst for power and greed."

She paused as she looked into the sky.

"Aithusa!" She roared, and the trees bent under the power of the wind created by the dragon's wings.

Morgana directed her over to Arthur and whispered some incantations under her breath. Aithusa breathed over Arthur's wound and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Better?" She asked.

"Why... are you doing this for me?" Arthur choked.

"Because you are my brother. I regret many things in my life but some I do not. Uther was ignorant and blinded by hatred. Magic is not bad, it can be used as a force for good, but Uther condemned all sorcerers and their magic. Killing him is not one of my regrets, he made me into what I am today. And him alone. If he had found out my secret, he would have had me killed like so many others.

But I do not expect to be forgiven for hurting and using Gwen. I wish our friendship could be whole again. When I took her to the Dark Tower, I realised how much I missed my old friend. I tried to be kind, but she did not trust me, and I suppose with good reason. I cannot forgive myself for what I did to her.

I have changed, Arthur. Truly. Or rather I have resorted to something near my old self." She said, a lump rising in her throat, almost choking her last words.

Merlin walked into the scene carrying an armful of firewood. He immediately dropped it at the sight of Morgana and stretched out his hand, ready to throw her into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" Arthur shouted, as loud as he could manage.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Hello Emrys. " She said scornfully.

"Morgana, what do you want here?" Merlin demanded, his hand still outstretched.

"Now now Merlin, you and I used to be such good friends, were we not? I have merely saved the life of my dear brother, which is more than you could have done with a measly pile of firewood." She countered.

Merlin was shocked. Was he seeing a shadow of the kind, selfless Morgana he used to know and love?

"Aithusa has lengthened his life for a few hours, but you must get him down to the lake as soon as you can." She said, her voice thick with concern.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Merlin asked Morgana, looking to Arthur to see if he had improved.

"Merlin," She said, more kindly now. "I wouldn't do this to him now. I have changed. But how I wish you could have been there for me, when you knew what I was going through. You kept everything from me when you should have known I could have kept your secret. You tried to help, but it wasn't enough. Now look at me. " She said, her eyes glazing over with tears of sadness and anger.

Merlin stared at her, his mouth open, a painful lump in his throat.

"I - " He stuttered, wanting to spill his words of apology and regret.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded, rapid, heavy thuds thundering through the forest.

Gwaine appeared, running into the clearing, bearing a sword. He jumped down from a bank and thrust the weapon deep into Morgana's heart. She gasped in pain and clutched her wound, but she was not fatally harmed.

She recovered quickly and laughed icily. Merlin knew this was all an act. She had often covered up her emotions with sarcasm and a brave face. He knew she was dying inside. For the Morgana he used to know, to be branded a villain must feel terrible. She was not evil, she just stood up for what she believed in. He wished he had told her about his magic. They weren't so different after all.

She began to humiliate Gwaine;

" This is getting tiresome Sir Knight! I am a high priestess of the old religion. No mortal blade can kill me. Help Merlin take Arthur down to the lake, and quick. He is fading fast."

Gwaine looked shocked and confused, but Merlin told him they had no time, and that he would explain later. As the two men heaved Arthur's body, Arthur's eyelids flickered, and he looked at Morgana. He held out his hand to her, which she grabbed.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

And Morgana smiled; without the slightest trace of scorn or malevolence. She couldn't lose Arthur like she lost Morgause. She wouldn't let him die.

She followed them down to the lake. It took them a long time as his chain mail greatly added to the weight - Morgana helped to carry him part of the way.

Merlin looked at Morgana apologetically as they carried Arthur's limp body. A tear slid down his cheek. His head was full of mixed emotions. Regret, sadness, worry and sympathy.

How could he have treated her like that? He kept his secret from her for so long while they were friends. She would have done anything for him in those days. He thought back to the time when he, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur had gone to defend Ealdor. It was almost unbelievable how close they had all been. He blamed himself for what she had become.

His thoughts were interrupted. They had finally reached the water's edge. Merlin knew he had no time to lose.


End file.
